


Sarah Walker, the Intersect, Season 2

by Principia



Series: Sarah [5]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Chuck AU, F/M, Gen, Rule 63, Season/Series 02 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pics from Yvonne Daily, Strahotski.com, and YvonneStrahovski.it</p></blockquote>





	Sarah Walker, the Intersect, Season 2

**Sarah Walker, the Intersect, Season 2.**

_There is no way he's going to believe me. And I don't blame him. I mean who would believe that the government would put all of their secrets into one super-computer, the Intersect, and all those secrets got downloaded into my brain? Of course I can't tell **this** guy that. _

**Author's Note:**

> Pics from Yvonne Daily, Strahotski.com, and YvonneStrahovski.it


End file.
